Security Breach
by TheGreatIntelligence
Summary: Tony is notified of a blue box in his tower...
1. A Box, A Bow Tie, and An Alien

**A/N: Just some crazy crossover idea I've had in my head for a while. I found it funny and I hope you guys do too.**

* * *

Tony Stark was having boring day. That made him frustrated. His life couldn't be boring! He was Iron Man, Tony Stark: genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. Was it even possible for him to have a boring day?

_Apparently so, _he thought drily, shutting off the TV and standing. Maybe a stroll through the tower would give him an idea.

Ideas. That's what he needed. He hadn't made anything in days and his hands were itching for the work, but his mind kept pulling a blank every time he stepped into his workshop. And with Pepper being the CEO of Stark Industries, he was left home alone with nothing to do.

_Great. This is just great. I'm a genius without an idea. What's the point of having a brain if it doesn't work all the time?_

He couldn't help jumping as JARVIS' voice came on over speakers he had placed all over the house; he had been so deep in thought.

"Sir, there seems to be a security breach," the AI system announced in his British accent.

"What do you mean, there seems to be? Either there's a security breach or there's not."

"I'm not entirely certain, sir. I just thought you should be notified."

"Stop talking, Jarv and show me!" Tony cried in annoyance.

"Of course, sir."

A holographic image appeared in front of Tony and he didn't see what he had expected to. Assassins wanting to kill him would have been okay, but the blue box sitting in the middle of the floor was not. What was he going to do about some dumb, big box?

"What floor is that, JARVIS?"

"Sixty three, sir. Shall I scan it?"

"Go ahead."

About a minute passed in silence, Tony tapping his foot in impatience with his hands shoved in his jean pockets. He studied the box while JARVIS scanned it. How could something that size have gotten in his tower if he didn't see another living being? No broken glass from windows, no scuffs on the floor, nothing to indicate a break in. it was just sitting there, the words POLICE BOX stamped on the top.

_But those things haven't been around since the 1960s._

"Sir, the scan indicates nothing out of the ordinary."

"Of course there's something out of the ordinary!" He waved his hands at the screen. "There's a goddamn police box in my tower!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," a voice said from behind him. Tony whipped around, heart going to his throat. So there _was _an actual intruder. He calmed when he saw the man who had spoken. He didn't look like he could even peel an orange without feeling bad about it. He was a gangly and thin, all bones and clothing. His attire seemed out of place: a purple jacket that Tony suspected was tweed, a dress shirt, waistcoat, dress pants, and a striped bow tie. His hair was a dark brown that flopped over his forehead in a fringe.

"Who the hell are you?" Tony asked, studying him some more. Where had this man come from.

"Sir," JARVIS piped in. "Shall I phone security?"

"Hold on, J. I-"

"An American!" the man said excitedly in his unmistakably British accent. He strode over and looked Tony up and down, then circled him while poking at his clothes. Tony tried to dodge his movements, but the guy was all over the place.

"That is if I'm on Earth," he mused. He came back around to face him. "Am I on Earth?"

"Yes, you're on Earth," Tony said angrily, straightening his shirt. "Now, if you can't explain that stupid box in my tower, I'd like you to leave."

"You're tower?" The strange man gave a twirl, surveying the place. "This whole building is your's?"

"Yeah. You're in Stark Tower, and you're about to be on the curb outside. I'm thinking of calling security."

"Oh, that won't be necessary," the man said, taking a step back to give him some personal space. "Sorry for startling you. And sorry about the box. It's mine, if you were wondering."

Tony snorted. "How did you get that in here?"

"Well, I just flew it in."

"Uh-huh," he said, not believing this man one bit. Maybe he had escaped a nearby asylum. He should have JARVIS phone and find out.

"Well, more like materialized." He gave a wave of his hands.

"Okay, Bow Tie."

"Sorry?"

"Bow Tie. That's what I'm calling you."

"I'm called the Doctor."

"Doctor Bow Tie! No, no, that's a horrible one. Just Bow Tie."

The Doctor's face fell and he came up to him, his lips almost forming a pout. "You didn't ask the question."

"What question?" Tony crossed his arms over his chest, trying to pretend that this man wasn't bothering him. But at the same time, he was intrigued. At least he wasn't bored anymore.

"You know: Doctor who?"

"That's your name? Doctor who?"

"No, of course not!" He threw up his hands and paced a few feet away, then came back. "That would be stupid. Just, the Doctor."

"Okay…"

"What's your name?"

Tony wasn't sure how to respond. This man had no idea who he was! Basically everyone on the planet knew who he was!

"Tony Stark."

"You're looking at me as if I should recognize you," the Doctor noticed.

"I'm Iron Man, you ass-for-brains!"

"Iron Man?" he asked tentatively, not in the least hurt by the insult.

"Yes! Iron Man!" Tony wasn't sure how to explain. How could this man not know about that?

"But you said your name was Tony Stark."

Tony slapped a palm to his forehead. "You know what, Bow Tie, maybe you should just tell me how you got your dumb box in here."

The man suddenly got a twinkle in his eyes and leaned forward as if he was about to tell a secret.

"I'm a time traveler."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England," he retorted very sarcastically. This man was a total nutcase. Oh well. He had wanted entertainment.

"You don't look like any Queen of England I know."

"Good, because you don't look like a time traveler. You look like a dweeb who bought all of his clothes from NERD'S magazine."

"I assure you, I am a time traveler." The Doctor crossed his arms, looking indignant. Then he seemed thoughtful. "What year are we in?"

"Nice try, Bow Tie. You're just some geek with an oversized box that broke into my tower."

"Well, then explain how I got in here. You apparently have security and an AI system."

"Yes, I do."

"Sir, are you sure you don't want me to phone security?" JARVIS asked.

"Not now, JARVIS. I'm trying to figure this guy out. Scan that box again."

"Of course, sir."

"He's not going to find anything," the Doctor said. "If you don't believe me, why don't you have JARVIS scan me?"

"J, do what the funny man says."

Tony and the Doctor stood in awkward silence until JARVIS finally spoke up again.

"Sir, he has a strange anomaly in his vascular system."

"And so do I," Tony retorted. "Just tell me what it is."

"He seems to have two hearts, both fully functional and connected to the rest of his organs."

Tony's eyebrows went up his forehead and he looked at the Doctor, who just smiled at him.

"What's this about, Bow Tie?"

"I've got two hearts because I'm not human. But, you also said you had an anomaly in your vascular system. And you seem to have a glowy light in your chest." He came up to him and poked his arc reactor. "What's this technology."

"It's called an arc reactor," Tony responded, pushing the man's hand away. "I designed it. There's a piece of shrapnel in my chest and this keeps it away from my heart."

"Alright, then." He took a few steps back. "You're an inventor, then?"

"Yep," Tony responded smugly. "The best in the world. Now, how do you have two hearts? And what do you mean you're not human?"

The Doctor shrugged, beginning to wander around the room. "Not human. I'm from a different planet."

"Asgard?" Tony suggested, the the clothing didn't seem to match.

"You've been there?" the Doctor asked, once again coming up to him.

"No," Tony responded. "Just have a friend who lives there. Thor. His crazy brother tried to take over the world a few months ago. So, you're an alien?" It did seem to make sense. Strange man with two hearts claiming he was a time traveler.

"Oh, I know, Thor," the Doctor said. "Though I took more of a liking to his brother, who you don't seem to like. Loki. Quite an intelligent being, that one is."

Tony frowned. "Intelligent enough to get a lot of people killed including one of my friends."

The Doctor frowned too. "Oh…"

"So, Bow Tie, tell me about your box. Is that how you time travel."

The Doctor nodded emphatically. "Sure is. It's called the TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Tony thought he had heard the word before, maybe from a TV show when he was younger.

"Stands for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"Nice. So…" Tony pondered over the idea in his mind. "It's a different dimension _and_ a spaceship?"

"Brilliant!" The Doctor clapped his hands. "I usually have to tell people that one." He looked at him quizzically. "What's your IQ?"

"Somebody finally asks! 185."

"Extremely impressive for a human. Though I must say, Albert Einstein was the smartest of your species that I've met so far."

"You've met Albert Einstein?" Tony couldn't help feeling excited about that. The man had been a complete genius, almost like he had a computer for a brain. Though his IQ was about 100 points above the average person's he envied the dead scientist terribly.

"Mmhmm." The Doctor gave a nod. "Tried stealing my TARDIS. And my toothbrush. And my fez…" He trailed off. "I think you get the point."

"So, if you don't come from Asgard, but you're an alien, where _do_ you come from?"

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, there's a lot of worlds out there. Space is so big and ridiculous, sometimes I wonder if I've really seen all of it! It doesn't really matter where I come from, now does it? You wouldn't have heard of it anyway."

"Fine. Species, then. You look human enough."

"I'm a Time Lord," the Doctor said.

"Sounds a bit narcissistic," Tony noted.

"So is naming a tower after yourself."

"Well, it is _my_ tower!" Tony protested. "You have a better name, Bow TIe?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"Because you're wearing one."

"Okay… but that's not my name."

"It is now, Bow Tie."

"Alright, Mr. Arc Reactor. No, no, that's rubbish. That's not your name. Is it okay if I just call you Tony?"

"It's okay with me, Bow Tie."

Tony was now completely fascinated by this man. An alien who didn't want to kill him. It seemed like it would never have happened after the Battle of New York. A friendly alien. Sure, Thor was friendly enough, but he had quite a temper, and a large hammer. All this man had was a bow tie and a box.

"You came here in your TARDIS?" Tony asked.

The Doctor nodded, bouncing on his heels with his hands clasped behind his back. "Only way I could have gotten here. Well, unless I used a vortex manipulator, but that's very bad for you. I don't recommend it. Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

"Kind of. Can I…" Tony was kind of hesitant with his next question- "See the TARDIS? I'm awfully curious on how a whole spaceship can fit in that police box."

"Bigger on the inside. I'm afraid I can't show you though."

Tony felt a pang of disappointment in his chest. "Why not?"

"You'll get attached, and I already have a companion."

"A what now?"

"Companion. You know: friend, traveling buddy, mate. Actually, forget mate. That's a bit weird, come to think of it."

"I'll pay you," Tony instantly said. Money came in handy when he wanted something.

"That's very generous of you, but I'm alright. I should probably be leaving now." He brushed past Tony and started walking away.

"Hold on just a sec," Tony said, whipping around and grabbing the Doctor's shoulder. "You tell me about your spaceship and then you won't show it to me?"

"I told you - I already have a companion. Maybe I'll come around and visit from time-to-time. Showed up here quite by accident, but I like you, Tony."

"So, you'll come back?" His fingers still tightly clutched the Doctor's shoulder, almost like a child clutching their favorite toy so as not to lose it.

"Promise."

"I'm gonna hold you on that, Bow Tie." Tony released him, feeling a little better. "If you don't come back, I'm gonna figure out how to time travel and come after you."

"The warning is appreciated, Tony." The Doctor gave him a mocking bow. "I'll see you around. Or maybe behind, or overhead, or around the corner. Yes, something like that." With that, he left the room.

"JARVIS, show me the box," Tony ordered, and an image appeared in front of him. The Doctor was just entering the police box through one of the doors. After a while, it started to make a strange wheezing sound, materializing in and out for a few moments before it disappeared completely.

"You'll be back soon, Bow Tie," Tony said, flipping a piece of technology in his hands. He had snatched it from the Doctor's jacket pocket. It was a few inches long, covered in strange, circular symbols and buttons. He pressed one and a light at the top glowed green.

"Time to figure out how this works."


	2. Sonic Screwdrivers

**A/N: Not 100% sure where I'm going with this, but it was fun, so we'll see what happens.**

* * *

It took the Doctor five minutes to realize that his sonic screwdriver was missing. Panicked, he shoved his hands in his pockets and started pulling out various items that made little sense in being there: a 64-pack of crayons, a box of peppermint tea, a copy of the American Constitution… It went on and on, but with no sonic screwdriver.

"No! Where could you be?" He stomped through his pile of random things that couldn't have possibly fit in anybody's jacket except for his, grabbing the console monitor and swinging it around to face him.

"Where'd it go?" he asked his lovely spaceship. He had put a tracking device in the sonic screwdriver just in case he ever lost it. Time to find out what had happened to it.

Coordinates flared to view on the screen, indicating a place that he had recently been to.

_Stark Tower, _the Doctor thought, working his jaw. _I knew that man was a technological snitch._ Even though he had taken his sonic screwdriver, he didn't exactly feel angry. Tony had been interesting, to say the least.

The Doctor put the TARDIS into flight, feeling relieved when it landed. Time to get his useful toy back.

Before he could compose himself, there was a series of rhythmed knocks on the door.

"Knock, knock, Bow Tie," sang Tony's voice from the other side. "You come back for your toy, did you?"

Grumbling in slight annoyance, the Doctor opened the door and slid through it before Tony could get a glimpse of the TARDIS. He certainly tried to, almost shoving him out of the way to get a look.

"Oi, no peeking." He snapped his fingers and the doors locked. "Where's my sonic screwdriver?"

Tony laughed. "You call that thing a screwdriver?"

"Yes, and it's mine, so give it back."

"Sure thing."

"Really? That easy? Well, I've had a few days to play with it," Tony explained, leading him into the room that looked like a workshop. Bits and pieces of tools and technology were strewn on every surface, well, except for the walls and ceiling. That would be impossible unless he had an anti-grav machine.

"What'd you do with it?" the Doctor asked, a bit in fright and curiosity. He hadn't damaged it, had he?

Tony led him over to a table where the sonic screwdriver rested, then picked it up and handed it to the Doctor. It looked perfectly fine.

"Oh, you know, reverse-engineered it, put all back together, then made a copy with my own personal flare." Tony picked up another device from the metal table, something that looked much like the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and flipped it up into the air. It slipped through his fingers and clattered to the floor when he tried catching it.

"Oops." He bent to pick it up. "Let me see. I bet you can flip it perfectly."

"You bet." The Doctor demonstrated, catching the device in his hands. He was glad to have it back, even though he had only parted with it for a few minutes. For Tony, it seemed like it had been days since his last visit.

Tony tried again, successfully catching the device. "Aha! It's not as easy as it looks."

"So you know exactly how it works?" the Doctor asked, examining the other sonic device. It was colored gold instead of silver, the tip the same blue as the one that was coming through Tony's shirt from the arc reactor. He would have to ask him sometime if that ever hurt.

"Yeah. Well, except for those weird symbols on it. I have absolutely no idea what those are."

"Gallifreyan," the Doctor explained. "My language. There aren't many left in the universe who can read that."

Tony looked at him quizzically, studying him. Usually such a look would make the Doctor uncomfortable, but it didn't now. This man didn't have any cruel intentions or anything. He just seemed to find fun in knowledge.

"Yet you can speak perfect English. When did you learn?"

"Oh, a very long time ago. Along with basically every other language in the universe."

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but choked on his words as he seemed to realize what the Doctor had said.

"Sorry. I know that's a bit startling." The Doctor waited in silence, giving the human the time he needed to process all that.

"What?" Tony finally asked. "You don't look a day over 25."

"I'm a bit more than a millennia over 25, if you must know," the Doctor informed him.

"Excuse me? B-But, how do you live for so long but look so young." Tony circled him, waving his sonic screwdriver. "Explain, Bow Tie."

"So you don't think I'm lying about my age?"

Tony came back around and shook his head. "My body Thor claims that he's over 2,000 years old. At this point, I don't question much, especially since we got invaded by aliens not too long ago."

The Doctor's eyebrows went up. "Earth was invaded and I didn't hear about it?"

"What? Are you some kind of space police officer?" Tony joked. "Are you, Bow Tie?"

The Doctor would have asked for Tony to stop calling him that, but it seemed pointless. At least the man had a good sense of humor.

"Kind of. I like helping people, so I made it my duty to do so."

"You're shouldering a lot of responsibility there," Tony noted. "Ever get tired of it, get stressed out, or anything?"

"Oh, a lot of the time," he responded, starting to wander around Tony's workshop. Many of the things he was working on shouldn't even have existed yet, given the time. The TARDIS had told him that it was 2012.

"You made all this stuff?" he questioned, picking up a piece of technology to examine it. It seemed to be a robotic arm that you could fit your hand into, like something for a suit.

"Yeah," Tony said proudly. "Been making stuff since I was a kid. Graduated from MIT when I was 17."

"Massachusetts Institute of Technology?" the Doctor questioned, having heard the name before. It was quite a prestigious American college, very hard to get into, and even harder to get out of. And this man had graduated as a teenager?

"Uh-huh." Tony nodded. "What about you? You must have quite a brain to be flying around in a spaceship with a sonic screwdriver. Besides, you've had centuries to become a genius."

"Well…" The Doctor didn't really want to boast, but- "Yeah. My IQ isn't even measurable by human standards."

"What about your people? Or would you break their charts too?"

The Doctor swallowed uncomfortably, placing the robotic arm back on the table.

"I'm not sure." He cleared his throat and straightened his bow tie. "Well, thanks for my sonic screwdriver back." He promptly darted to the TARDIS.

"Wait, Bow Tie, where ya going?" Tony hurried after him. "You haven't been here very long."

"I'll be back," the Doctor told him. He quickly ran his hands through his now mostly empty pockets to make sure he still had the TARDIS key. He clutched it tightly when he found it. "No more stealing, you got that?'

"Sure thing, Bow Tie. Didn't have a good chance to swipe anything off of you this time though. That is, of course, unless you want a hug." Tony held out his arms teasingly.

"No hugs, thank you. I'll be on way. See you some other time." He stepped into the TARDIS, but poked his head out the door when Tony asked a question.

"Why are you taking off like this?"

"Oh, I've got some things to do," the Doctor lied. "Very important things. I don't want to be late."

Tony rolled his eyes. "You told me that was a time machine."

"It is. Have a good day." The Doctor slammed the TARDIS door shut. Then he walked over to the console through the piles of objects from his coat, flipping his sonic screwdriver in one hand.


	3. Absolutely Ridiculous

"Tony, that's ridiculous!"

"I fly around in a suit of armor and have a buddy who can practically control the weather. What's so ridiculous about a man who can time travel?" Tony objected, watching Pepper as she wandered around the bedroom, tidying things up at random.

"Yes, it really is," she told him, hands finally stopping their motion as she placed them on their hips. "Honestly, Tony, you would think you were a child with the stories you come up with."

Tony frowned, hurt by the remark. It was almost into his middle years. He was most certainly wasn't a child. Pepper should know that better than anybody.

He crossed his arms defiantly. "Well, if I'm a child, you might as well sleep in your own bed tonight. Wouldn't want to be arrested pedophilia."

Pepper sat heavily on the bed with an annoyed huff. "That's not what I meant. Just, what you're telling me sounds so crazy."

"That's what I thought when he showed up. Almost asked JARVIS to call an insane asylum and ask for missing patients."

Pepper laughed, a sweet noise that he was happy to hear after their slightly heated argument. "He was that nuts?"

"Uh-huh. He claims his name is the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

It was Tony's turn to laugh. "He would have loved it if you said that. He didn't tell me, just said that it was Doctor. He's an alien with two hearts."

"Tony," Pepper started, laying on her back and folding her hands behind her head, "Do you ever think it's a problem that what used to be strange is now practically normal?"

"No," he answered. "Makes life more exciting."

"So you're not bothered by it at all?" She rolled around to face him. "New worlds, aliens, technology that probably shouldn't even exist for a few more decades?"

Tony shook his head. "First off, I invented most of the mentioned technology, and secondly, science has been looking for extraterrestrial life for ages! And here it is just knocking on our door!"

"I'm still not sure I believe you about this Doctor-person."

"We-"

"Miss Potts," JARVIS interrupted. "I must inform you that Mr. Stark is telling the truth. I have footage, if you wish to view it."

"Uh, sure," Pepper said, sitting up again. Holographic images flickered to life in front of her, a recording of Tony's first meeting with the Doctor. She watched in quizzical silence, though she did gape when his blue police box vanished.

"How did he do that?" she asked, turning to look at Tony, who bore a smug smile on his face. He silently thanked JARVIS for stepping in and vouching for him.

"Spaceship, time machine, whatever you want to call it," he replied. "He personally calls it the TARDIS."

"An acronym, I suppose?"

"Yeah. Stands for…" Tony trailed off. "Time a-and… hmm… Actually, I can't quite remember. Maybe I'll ask him again next time he shows up."

"And I get to meet him."

"But what if you're at work?"

"Call me and fake an emergency," Pepper told him. "I'm the CEO. I can leave if I want to."

"Okay. Sure thing. And I'll make sure I get to meet this mysterious companion of his."

"He didn't give you a name or anything?"

Tony shrugged. "Nah. The guy seems to like his secrets. And his bow tie."

Pepper laughed. "That's what you're on about? His bow tie?"

"Just a little harmless teasing. That's his new name, by the way. Bow Tie." Tony giggled a little, remembering the Doctor's face when he had called him that.

"I'll be sure to remember," Pepper responded with a roll of her eyes. "I think I'll just stick to calling him Doctor. Doctor of what, exactly?"

"Oh, I doubt he's an actual Doctor. Just calls himself that. I wonder what his real name is."

"When do you think he'll come back?"

"No idea," Tony said, a little bothered by that. What if the alien just showed up while he was taking a shower or something? Or worse, while he and Pepper were having some private time? Very specific private time.

"You bothered by him at all?" Pepper asked, leaning close. "You just got this look on your face."

"Oh, just thinking that I really don't want him to walk in on me taking a dump."

"Child!" Pepper teased, swatting him lightly in the nose. "What? You don't think he has decency?"

"No. I was worried his spaceship would show up in the bathroom."

"I doubt he knows the coordinates for the bathroom, silly."

"Then how did he get in my tower in the first place?"

"By accident?" Pepper suggested, giving a little shrug.

"Yeah, probably. Just, you can't know when he's going to show up. He's a time traveler."

"Just make sure to call me when he does."

* * *

"Hello, Doctor," Clara called, skipping into the TARDIS. She seemed happy to see him. He ran to greet her before stopping himself. What was he going to do? Hug her?

_Maybe later._

"What have you been up to?" she asked, leaning against one of the railings in the room, the doors closing behind her. "I'm hoping that the last time you saw me wasn't actually five minutes ago and that you skipped to the next Wednesday."

"Oh, no," the Doctor assured her, waving a hand dismissively. "I've gotten myself to stop doing that."

Clara looked at him curiously.

"You literally had dates with me every five minutes?"

"They are not dates!" The Doctor cried, cheeks heating up.

"Then why do you take me somewhere on the same day every week?"

"B-Because you're my friend! My companion!" The Doctor was flustered, and Clara was smiling at him in a way that made him a bit uncomfortable. She pushed off the railing and came over to him, eyes never leaving his. Her lips came close, and…

"I met Tony Stark!" the Doctor suddenly blurted out, a little panicked. Kissing Clara would be wonderful, and he had to admit that the idea had crossed his mind quite more than a few times, but now was not the time. He needed to work up his courage first, not just be bombarded by her.

Clara took a step back. "You what?"

"Tony Stark," the Doctor reiterated. "Iron Man. Thought you might know of him."

Clara's eyes went wide and an excited smile lit her face. "Oh my god! Really?"

The Doctor just nodded, taking her reaction in full stride. Apparently the man was some kind of celebrity. He did seem pretty cocky. Made sense.

"When?!"

"Clara, you know that's a bad question to ask me."

"Fine, fine. What was he like? Did you see his suit? What about his arc reactor? Is he funny like he is on TV?"

"Whoa, Clara, slow down," the Doctor said, holding out his hands as if they were a barricade against her questions. "First, can I ask you what the hell he means by calling himself Iron Man?"

"It's because of a suit he made," Clara explained. "A suit of armor that he can fly in and shoot beams and stuff. It's really cool! And he's saved quite a lot of people."

"Like a superhero?"

"Exactly like a superhero." Clara nodded excitedly. "And he's super rich too! He's like a multi-billionaire or something! I can't believe you actually met him! Can I meet him? Can we go visit? Please?"

"But, that's not what I had planned for our date," the Doctor said in disappointment.

Clara poked a finger at his chest. "Ha! You just said it was a date."

"It's not a date."

"Oh, it certainly is. Let's go see Tony Stark."


	4. Introductions

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. I've been so busy with school lately. Not 100% sure how far this story is going to go. It's really just a plot-less bit of fun.**

* * *

Tony fiddled anxiously with a wrench as he sat in his workshop, waiting for the Doctor. It was ridiculous that someone was actually making him sit idly, well, the thought of them. He'd never sat waiting for anyone before, not even for Pepper. Usually he kept busy until whoever he was expecting arrived, but the thought of the Doctor visiting made him feel all silly and excited, and that left him not being able to focus on anything.

He tossed down the wrench with a clang and picked up his sonic screwdriver, flipping it in one hand. Had the Doctor only come back before because of his precious toy? What if he didn't show up again and Tony was wasting his time?

Tony frowned at that thought. Why would someone have the nerve to ditch him? Besides, why would someone even _want _to ditch him? He found himself plenty entertaining.

He jumped off the table when that strange sound the TARDIS made rent the air, sonic screwdriver slipping from his fingers. He hastily bent to pick it up as the box began materializing, not realizing how close he was to it. With a yelp and a curse, he staggered backwards to the floor, clutching his left hand, his fingers no doubt broken. There was a zap and a crunch as the TARDIS finished its landing, right on top of his new technology.

"No! Why?!" He cried, upset and in pain. His fingers throbbed, the pain jarring its way all the way up to his elbow. He had pained tears in his eyes by the time one of the doors opened. His vision was too blurred for him to get a glimpse of the inside. Also, it was rather difficult when the Doctor and some unknown woman were stepping out.

The Doctor's smile died when he saw Tony clutching his hand while he sat on the floor. The billionaire glared up at him through narrowed eyes.

"You son of a bitch!" He yelled. "You and your damn spaceship!" He clambered to his feet, hand held securely to his chest.

The woman who had come with the Doctor, a short brunette in an even shorter dress paired with leggings, glanced at the Doctor, then at the blue box in question, a worried, but also intrigued look on her face. Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance.

_Great. The guy's brought a fan. Probably wants me to kiss her or sign her crotch or something._

"Tony, what happened?" the Doctor asked, coming over. He tried to pull his arm away from his chest to get a look at it, but Tony would not relinquish his injured hand so easily.

"You landed your fucking spaceship on my hand!" Tony shouted, pulling away a bit. "And to make it worse, you also managed to crush my screwdriver!" He pointed at the remains of the device with his foot, most of which was hidden by what had squished it, only a few wires or small bits of metal poking out here and there.

The Doctor looked like a kicked puppy, his face falling.

"I didn't know…"

The woman suddenly came over, seeming shy, worried, and starstruck all at the same time. "Let me see."

Tony actually let this strange little woman take his wrist and examine his hand. A few of his fingers seemed to be bent at the wrong angles, and they, along with his knuckles, were beginning to grow swollen and become black and purple with bruises.

"Sir," JARVIS' voice piped in. "Do you need any assistance? I could call a doctor, or Miss Potts, or-"

"Pepper will do Jarv," he said, voice tight. He glanced at the Doctor, who still looked rather upset. "We've already got a doctor here."

* * *

"You know, he's not even a real doctor," the woman said as the Doctor began bandaging up his hand. He had managed to put all the fingers back in place without any further injury and was now taking care of it as best as he could.

"Then how come he can do this?"

"He's-"

"I'm sorry. I never introduced her," the Doctor interrupted, finishing with the bandage on Tony's hand. "That's Clara, Clara Oswald, kind of feisty, funny, and skeptical. _Very _smart, but she does like to tease me!" He rounded on her with a mock glare at that last part and she giggled.

"Oh," Tony said with a knowing smirk. "How's that going?"

The Doctor and Clara both looked at him, confused looks pasted on both their faces.

"Sorry?" Clara asked.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

Tony shrugged. "Ah, I won't get into your business. Just wondered how it was going in bed." He nudged the Doctor playfully in the shoulder with his good hand. "Didn't know you were into that kind of thing, eh, buddy?"

The Doctor shied away from him, face turning red. "I don't know what you're talking about. That would be ridiculous. Me and Clara, we're just, you know, friends. Yeah! Just friends! Good old pals!" He threw his arm awkwardly around her while Clara just nodded her head quickly, face going red as well.

"Yep! Just good old chums here!" She punched the Doctor playfully in the arm and he sidestepped with a yelp. This whole scene left Tony laughing hysterically from where he sat on one of his work tables.

"Oh, you two are a riot!"

"What do you mean?" The Doctor seemed terribly confused.

Tony just shook his head, trying to stifle his laughter. "Nevermind, Bow Tie. Thanks for fixing me up. Now.." He turned to Clara with a smile. "Didn't know your friend was a fan."

"It's that obvious?" Clara asked, seeming shy again.

"Yeah. Doesn't really bother me though." Tony hopped off of the table. "What can I do for you? Autograph? Picture? Little kiss?" He winked at her. He had to admit, she was very pretty.

"No, that's good. Just wanted to meet you." Her face was turning red. He wasn't overwhelming her, was he?

"Tony!" Pepper's voice suddenly called from the hallway. "Where are you?"

"I'm in here!"

The Doctor sighed. "You invited someone to meet me, didn't you."

"Yeah, my girlfriend. You okay with that, Bow Tie?" He hadn't made him upset, had he?

Clara giggled a little.

"Why do you keep calling him that?"

"Because I feel like it." His eyes fell on Pepper as she entered the room. She froze in the doorway, looking astonished, taking in the Doctor, Clara, and the TARDIS.

"Tony, you told me you needed help because you broke your hand," Pepper said, slowly walking over to him, eyes still on the blue box in the room.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You said that if he showed up again, I had to fake an emergency. Besides-" He waved his bandaged hand in her face- "I really did break it. Bow Tie over there accidentally landed his ship on it."

Pepper finally turned her gaze on him, looking worried. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, he fixed it up. Claims he's not actually a doctor, but boy, does he do a good job of it!"

The Doctor cleared his throat in annoyance. "You know, Clara and I are still here."

"Oh yes, sorry about that. Pepper, the Doctor. Doctor, Pepper." He stopped, laughing. "Oops! Didn't mean to call you guys a drink!"

Pepper just rolled her eyes. "Grow up, Tony." She looked at Clara with a smile. "And I'm guessing you're Clara?"

She just nodded excitedly, seemingly astonished at all this. The girl supposedly traveled through time yet all this was making her go speechless. Either she was really or dumb or a really big fan. Tony preferred the latter. He couldn't see the Doctor traveling with someone stupid anyway. Besides, he had claimed that she was smart.

Silence filled the room and Tony shifted his feet uncomfortably. Awkward silence. He hadn't been expecting that.

"So, Doctor!" Tony decided to break the silence. If he was good at anything, it was talking. "I've told Pepper all about you, and I assume Clara already knows a lot of things about me. Chatting over for now, who wants to have some fun?"

"Ooh!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Are we going to play a game?" He clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Your turn to grow up," Clara said, punching him in the arm. Tony and Pepper just glanced at each other, both a little surprised by his childishness.

"Hey!" He shied away, rubbing his arm. "I don't think hitting me is going to do anything. Besides, I'm older than everyone in this room. I'm older than this _city._"

"At least you don't act like an old man," Tony said, smiling. "You want to take a ride in my suit?"


End file.
